


Pretty

by Claudiaasd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Uglies Crossover, F/M, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudiaasd/pseuds/Claudiaasd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alternian Empire has collapsed, and now society is so much smaller than it was. Peace is wanted across all the remaining cities, and trolls are made "pretty" to help this. </p><p>Karkat is a mutant, and although his blood condition is treated, its painful and its not permanent. After the operation, he notices he's the only one acting the same as before it, and he tells his moirail, and tries to fix her too. But the government doesn't appreciate him undoing their hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Ha wow look at all this shit that I'm doing when I should be doing summer work.

Karkat learned a lot in wriggler school. 

He learned how the city was built. He learned how it was kept running. He learned how being pretty made everyone on equal terms, with biology not getting in the way. 

He learned about the old quadrant system, how hate used to be so widely accepted. He learned how the hemisphere system used now was far superior. He learned that he should never be black for anyone. 

He learned why moirails were so important(although most of that was learned outside of school).

He learned about the old blood order, and how barbaric and unfair it was. He learned how he, as a mutant, could live even longer than a tyrian blood, as long as the unique bloodpusher problems didn't kill him in the meantime. 

 

Kanaya learned a lot in her wrigglerhood.

She learned that playing hemisphere games were the stupidest thing you could ever do, not just for the two involved, but countless others around you(it took her weeks to convince Karkat that she hadn't actually been pale for Vriska). 

She learned how to calm her moirail after the seasons of agony of being in a red/black triangle, in which everyone was black for everyone as well as red. When the other two eventually became matesprits, she talked him out of stooping so low as to take up one of their blatantly black advances(the other had gone black with someone else, and a fight that had gone too far had made an example of why trolls only have hemispheres now(both involved had been understandably mortified and didn't speak to each other anymore)). 

She learned that the pretty purple blood on the other side of the dorm was scared of getting attached to a jade blood who would more than likely go into the breeding caverns as soon as she could get out of New Pretty Town.

She learned that blood still mattered, it was just that hating a warm blood meant you were bigoted, and that hating a cold blood meant you were too bitter about the past. She learned more blood slurs than she ever cared to hear.

She learned that there were precious few wrigglers that she could relate to, and adult trolls simply didn't talk to wrigglers beyond the classroom and tutoring. They had lives in Pretty Town, with all the other Mid Pretties.

 

Karkat and Kanaya learned a lot about each other in their wrigglerhood. 

Karkat knew that Kanaya was wise beyond her sweeps and no wriggler she could truly socialize with was so mature, intelligent, and cunning. Karkat knew she was so trapped in her own mind. 

Karkat knew that she pined over(one of) his flushcrushs' best friend, and that the stupid cold blood was too logical, too farsighted, to consider her own(very apparent) feelings. Karkat knew Kanaya was completely trapped in her blood.

Karkat knew she would be considered equal to everybody after she was pretty. Karkat knew she couldn't wait for the operation that would somehow make her look more elegant, more refined, and that it would somehow fix all her problems. Karkat knew she completely trusted the operation. Karkat knew she thought she was trapped in her age.

 

Kanaya knew Karkat hated his blood, because it made him the center of attention wherever he went. Kanaya knew he hated his blood mostly because of the pain that crippled him at times, because when he was tired of taking 5 pills a night, he simply wouldn't take them, and then be retching with pain before midnight. 

Kanaya knew that Karkat put up a front unlike any other. His cruel words and insults had him looking like a sweep old grub, when he was really just smart enough to know it would keep wrigglers their age away. Kanaya knew that Karkat sometimes did it because he hated black feelings, and so he gave everyone some of his contempt, but under where he even wouldn't acknowledge, he did it because he was waiting for his contempt to be returned. Kanaya knew Karkat hated his base instincts, but couldn't help lowering himself to black. 

Kanaya knew that he really only hated others so much because he hated himself so much, and thus all other hatred had to go up too, like a ratio(Kanaya also knew that Karkat secretly loved all sorts of maths and sciences, although he may hate the place where he was taught these "amazing" subjects(he would sometimes even make math jokes/puns when they were alone)).  
Kanaya knew Karkat didn't trust the medical operations the city provided, because in his eyes, they never fixed a problem permanently.

 

They both would do anything for the other. Kanaya would calm him from his fits of misdirected black rage. Karkat would look forward to the freedom of New Pretty Town with his moirail. 

 

They worked well together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short wow I'll try to write more for this and i might post the second chapter later today maybe I don't know. I probably will.


End file.
